


Breaking Fast

by Saraste



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gigolas Week 3, Granny's Diner, LOTR/OUaT crossover, M/M, With a side of angst, gigolas week 2015, use of sindarin and khuzdul endearments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli and Legolas have ended up as residents of Storybrooke, Maine. They have breakfast at Granny's Diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Fast

**Author's Note:**

> This will be continued at some point as I have ideas. But I am currently without my laptop which is in a Schrödinger situation of brokenness at this time. (When it didn't start this morning my first thought was: but I was supposed to write for gigolas week today!' Priorities! XD )
> 
> This was a first attempt at writing both gigolas and in the OUaT fandom. Unbeta'd.

“Mornin’,” Gimli greets his elf as he sits down at their booth in Granny’s Diner.

 

Legolas looks up. delighted. “Morning, melêth-nin,” he greets his dwarven love. He’s drinking his habitual morning tea accompanied by toast and sliced fruit, which he nibbles slowly, mostly because it makes Gimli hum in a rather peculiar way. Yet there is no need to rush in this new and exciting world they have found themselves in, for it is a world of leisure and there are no perils such as there would be were they still in Middle-Earth. 

 

As Gimli often says now, the Valar work in mysterious ways and those ways are not for mere mortals (at which point Legolas always looks aside) to understand.

 

Ruby comes to their table and gifts Gimli with a smile.”And what are you having this morning?” She waits, pad at the ready.

 

“Coffee, black. And pancakes.”

 

Legolas snorts to the side as Ruby walks away. 

 

“And what, laddie, is so wrong with ordering pancakes?” Gimli asks, though he cannot keep a smile from his voice. He will always be smiling as long as he has the sight of Legolas, hale and whole, in front of him. His eyes, shining with his affection for his elf, are twinkling under his bushy brows. 

 

“Not a thing, melêth, they are just not the sort of hardy thing one would expect a dwarf to break their fast with, that is all.” Legolas says with a conciliatory tone.

 

“Well, ghivashel, I am full of surprises, aren’t I?”

 

“That you are, meleth.”

 

Gimli falls upon his coffee and pancakes with gusto. “So, am I allowed to tag along when you are having that archery competition with that fellow, Robin… Hood, was it?”

 

Legolas smiles at him, eating a piece of peach sooooo very slowly that his bites are almost non-existent. “I would not deny you the sight of my victory.”

 

Gimli hides his smile behind his cup. Life is good. 

  
  



End file.
